Drones are becoming more prevalent and accepted as a viable technology. Drones may include unmanned aircraft or self-driving terrestrial and/or water vehicles. Different configurations may provide different functionality at reasonable expense (as contrasted to a human operated vehicle), such as for surveillance for traffic flows, geography mapping, inspection of structures such as bridges, ship hulls, physical condition of roadways, and service functions, such as painting, cleaning, vacuuming, etc. In an autonomous vehicle context, when sensor components relied upon for autonomous operation encounter a fault condition, the vehicle may not operate autonomously until the fault condition can be addressed. Doing so may require time to locate the source of the fault condition, time to repair or retrieve a replacement component, and time to re-calibrate the replacement component to bring the autonomous vehicle into operation. Desired is a service drone operation for servicing a fault condition of an autonomous vehicle to bring the vehicle back online.